Bowser
König Bowser Koopa (Japanisch Daimaō Kuppa "Großer Dämon Koopa") ist der König der Koopa und der Erzfeind von Mario und co. Sein Ziel ist es, das Pilzkönigreich und mit ihm die ganze Welt zu regieren. Um dieses Ziel zu verwirklichen, entführt er wiederholt die Prinzessin des Pilzkönigreiches Peach, sie kann aber stets von Mario befreit werden. Seit seinem Erstauftritt tauchte Bowser in fast jedem Mariospiel auf und ist zuweilen auch ein Antiheld. Ohne Übertreibung kann man wohl sagen, dass Bowser einer der berühmtesten Bösewichte ist. Aussehen Bowser sieht eigentlich aus wie ein riesiger Koopa. Sein Panzer ist mit Stacheln gespickt, auf seinem Kopf prangen zwei Hörner. Anders als normale Koopa trägt er kurzes, rotes Haar. Er trägt an jedem Arm je zwei schwarze Armbänder mit Nieten. Sein Körper ist gelb, sein Panzer grün. Sein kurzer gelber Schwanz ist mit Stacheln gespickt. Fähigkeiten und Schwächen thumb|left|170px|Bowser wird oft mit Feuer assoziiert. Bowsers bekannteste Fähigkeit ist die, Feuer zu spucken, welche er auch in den meisten Spielen nutzt, um Mario das Leben schwer zu machen. Wie alle Koopa kann er sich in seinen Panzer zurückziehen, diese Fähigkeit wird aber durch die Stacheln noch um einiges gefährlicher. Bowser ist äusserst langsam, macht dies aber durch brutale Stärke wieder wett. Sein grosses Gewicht nutzt er für Stampfattacken, bei denen sogar Schallwellen entstehen, die Mario und Co. Schaden zufügen. Oft benutzt er einige Hilfsmittel um zu siegen, wie Hämmer und in Super Mario Galaxy versteckt er sich auch mal in einem Stein, um seine Gegner zu plätten. Obwohl das Feuer sein Element ist, ist seine grösste Schwäche anscheinend Lava. In den meisten Mariospielen ist es das Ziel des Spielers, den riesigen Koopa in ein Lavabecken zu werfen. Wie schon erwähnt ist seine grösste Schwäche sein niedriges Tempo, das vorallem bei Sportspielen auffällt. Auch in Kampfspielen wie der Super Smash-Reihe ist seine Geschwindigkeit ein Hindernis, das der Spieler überwinden muss. Allerdings ist genau bei diesen seine enorme Stärke und Grösse sehr hilfreich, da so viele Gegner von der brutalen Stärke einfach überrannt werden. Kinderschuhe right|thumb|150px|Baby-Bowser Bereits als Kind wollte Bowser, der damals Baby Bowser hieß, Mario und Luigi sowie die Yoshis besiegen. Nach seiner Geburt wurde Baby Bowser von Kamek, dem damaligen Herrscher der Koopa, großgezogen. Als er älter wurde, stürzte er Kamek und nahm selbst den Platz auf dem Trohn ein. Im Kampf gegen die Yoshi wurde er zu enormer Grösse vergrößert, verlor aber trotzdem. Wichtige Auftritte thumb|left|150px|Bowser die 1. Super Mario Bros. ist das erste Spiel, in dem Bowser auftaucht. Er entführte die Prinzessin und steht Mario in ingesamt in 8 Leveln gegenüber. Er und Mario stehen auf einer Plattform, hinter Bowser steht der Schalter, der diesen Boden zusammenbrechen lässt. Das Ziel ist es, hinter Bowser zu gelangen und den Schalter zu betätigen, sodass Bowser in das Lavabecken unter ihm stürzt. Von Begegnung zu Begegnung zeigt sich dieses Unterfangen schwieriger. Bowser wird versuchen, euch aufzuhalten, indem er Feuer auf euch spuckt und Hämmer nach euch wirft. Versucht, diesen auszuweichen und über Bowser zu springen, um die Axt zu berühren. Das Prinzip ist in jedem Super Mario Bros. Teil das Gleiche. In der Neuauflage dieses Spiels, New Super Mario Bros., wurde die Grafik zwar aufgewertet, doch die Taktik ist noch immer die Selbe. Nach der ersten Begegnung mit Bowser wird dieser in die Lava geworfen, taucht kurz darauf aber als Knochen-Bowser wieder auf. Dieses lebende Skelett spuckt Feuer und bewirft unsere Helden zusätzlich mit Knochen. Im allerletzten Dungeon wirft Bowser Jr. das Skelett seines Vaters in einen Zaubertopf, wodurch dieser wieder seine alte Gestalt erhält. Er ist aber nun um einiges größer. Zusammen mit seinem Sohn kämpft er dann gegen den Spieler. Mit Feuer- oder Mega-Mario hat man hier leichtes Spiel, wenn nicht, muss man tricksen. Weicht zuerst Bowser Jr. aus und rennt dann unter Bowser durch, wenn dieser springt. Springt auf den Schalter und Bowser ist endgültig Geschichte. Man kann aber auch Bowser Jr. zuerst auf reguläre weise besiegen,d.h. man stoppt also die Koopa-Panzer, die er einem entgegenschleudert und schleudert sie wieder zurück. Wenn man ihn trifft, fällt er auf den Rücken und bleibt für geraume Zeit verwirrt liegen, man kann in dieser Zeit auf ihn drauf springen, wobei ein Stampfsprung mehr ausmacht als ein normaler Sprung. Wenn ein von Bowser Jr. geschleuderter Koopa-Panzer auf Bowser trifft, wird er zerstört. Super Mario Bros. 3 Bowser kehrt zurück und er ist stärker denn je! Zusammen mit seinen Kindern Larry, Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy und Ludwig will er Mario und Luigi besiegen und das Pilzkönigreich übernehmen. Jeder von ihnen beherrscht eines der Schlösser. Das Ziel des Spielers ist es, die Koopalinge zu besiegen und die Yoshis zu befreien. Nach dem 17.Land tritt der Spieler im finalen Kampf gegen Bowser an und rettet ein weiteres Mal Prinzessin Peach und das Pilzkönigreich. Super Mario 64 thumb|left|150px|Bowser - ein richtiges Schwergewicht In Super Mario 64 und seinem Remake Super Mario 64 DS übernimmt Bowser das Pilzkönigreich und entführt Prinzessin Peach. Er eignet sich die Powersterne an und versteckt sie in den verschiedenen Dungeons, damit sie niemals jemand findet. Um zu verhindern, dass Mario seine Pläne durchkreuzt, versiegelt er die Türen der Dungeons, sodass Mario eine bestimmte Zahl an Sternen finden muss, um sie zu öffnen. Wie viele es sind, ist auf der Türe aufgedruckt. Bowser wird mehrere Male auftauchen und stellt sich Mario in den Weg. Er ist immer mit der gleichen Strategie zu besiegen: Renne um ihn herum und versuche ihn am Schwanz zu packen. Durch drehen des Joysticks wird Bowser herumgewirbelt und der Spieler muss ihn nun in eine der Stachelbomben werfen. Wirft er ihn nur in die Lava, taucht Bowser wieder auf und bringt die Plattform zum Wackeln. Lass dich nicht von seinem Flammenatem treffen, Bowser wird bei jeder Begegnung schneller! Luigi's Mansion thumb|left|150px|Bowser und König Buu-Huu Im Endkampf gegen König Buu-Huu benutzt dieser eine Attrappe von Bowsers Körper, um gegen den grünen Klempner Luigi anzutreten. Die Bowser-Attrappe spuckt Feuer und wirft Stachelkugeln auf Luigi. Diesen muss man ausweichen und sie mit dem Schreckweg ansaugen. Beschiesst man Bowser damit, fällt ihm der Kopf ab und König Buu-Huu erscheint. Luigi muss diesen nun einsaugen, sollte aber aufpassen. Der schwebende Kopf beschiesst ihn weiterhin mit Eisklumpen, die Luigi einfrieren. Hat er genug Schaden erlitten, taucht er wieder in den Körper. Nachdem man diese Prozedur einige Male wiederholt hat, kann Luigi den König aller Geister einsaugen, sich seine Krone aneignen und seinen Bruder Mario befreien. Mario und Luigi - Abenteuer Bowser thumb|left|150px|Bowsers Saugangriff In diesem Spiel ist Bowser sogar als spielbarer Charakter verfügbar. Bowser erhält durch den Vakuumpilz von Krankfried die Fähigkeit, alles einzusaugen, was er sich sofort zu nutze macht, indem er Luigi und Mario sowie einige ihrer Freunde einsaugt. Bowsers zwei Standartangriffe sind der Schlag (x) sowie sein Feueratem (y). Damit kann der Blöcke zerstören sowie Bäume in Brand setzen. Später wird sein Schlag verstärkt, sodass er nun im Rennen sogar noch massivere Blöcke pulverisieren kann. thumb|right|150px|Bowser wächst Sein starker Atem ist ihm später im Spiel eine grosse Hilfe. Blinkt das Symbol kann er diesen Angriff benutzen, um bestimmte Gegner einzusaugen. Er kann ihn aber auch gebrauchen, um die Blockatzen einzusaugen. Landen dadurch Gegner in seinem Magen, startet ein Kampf mit Mario und Luigi, die Bowser dadurch unterstützen. Dies ist aber noch nicht alles. Reizen diese in Bowsers Körper bestimmte Muskeln, kann dies ungeahnte Folgen haben. So kann z.B. sein Arm verstärkt werden, um grosse Gewichte einfach zu stemmen. Reicht diese Kraft nicht aus, muss der Muskel im Schweif gereizt werden, woraufhin Bowser wächst und enorme Masse annimmt. In dieser Gestalt kann er weiterhin Feuer(-bälle) spucken oder zuschlagen bzw. seinen Konterschlag benutzen. Hierbei muss der Spieler seinen Touchpen benutzen. Paper Mario-Reihe Paper Mario thumb|right|150px|Paper Bowser Bowser fällt zusammen mit Kammy Koopa und den anderen Koopa im Sternenhafen ein und stiehlt den mächtigen Sternenstab. Damit sperrt er die sieben hohen Sterne in Karten und versteckt sie in den verschiedensten Festungen im Pilzkönigreich. Er übernimmt die Kontrolle über Peach und ihr Schloss, indem er es mit seinem Schloss an- und in den Himmel hinauf hebt. Bowser verwickelt Mario in einen Kampf, doch der rote Klempner ist weit unterlegen, da der Sternenstab Bowser unbesiegbar macht. Mario wird von Bowser aus dem Schloss geworfen und er entführt die Prinzessin und die anderen Partygäste, die er sofort in den Kerker wirft. Mario geht, zusammen mit seinen Freunden, los, um die sieben hohen Sterne zu retten, damit sie den Sternenstrahl verwenden können. Da Bowsers Schloss sich hoch im Himmel befindet, sucht Mario nach der Sternenbarke, die sich im Sternenhafen befindet. Bowser wird besiegt, zieht sich aber auf das Dach von Peachs Schloss zurück. Kammy hatte inzwischen die Macht-Plattform vollendet, mit deren Hilfe Bowser grösser und stärker wird, sodass ihm nicht mal mehr der Sternenstrahl etwas anhaben kann. Doch Peach wünscht sich Marios Sieg von den Sternen, wodurch der Sternenstrahl zum Peach-Strahl wird, wodurch er selbst Bowser in seiner mächtigen Form bezwingen kann. Bowser wird besiegt und Mario erhält den Sternenstab zurück. Die Plattform beginnt langsam zu explodieren, da sie dem extremen Druck des Kampfes nicht standhalten konnte. Kammy und Bowser versuchen zu fliehen, doch sie werden von der Explosion erfasst und weggeschleudert. Auch Bowsers Festung explodiert, Peachs Schloss bleibt aber glücklicherweise heil. Dieses wird von den Sternen wieder an seinen Platz zurückgebracht. Mario Kart-Reihe thumb|right|150px|Bowser und sein Sohn machen die Strecke unsicher. Bowser hatte bisher in jedem Mario Kart-Teil einen mehr oder weniger grossen Aufritt. Er ist ein schwerer Fahrer, mit niedrigem Tempo, dafür aber extremer Beschleunigung. In Mario Kart: Double Dash! bildet er ein Team zusammen mit Bowser Jr. Ihr gemeinsames Item ist ein riesiger Stachelpanzer, den sie auf dei Strecke hinter sich werfen. Auch in Mario Kart Wii ist er verfügbar, dort sogar als Knochen-Bowser. Die Stärke seiner Karts ist es, denn Gegner aus der Bahn zu drängeln, wodurch dieser an Geschwindigkeit verliert. So gewinnt Bowser trotz seines eher niedrigen Tempos. Super Smash-Reihe right|thumb|150px|Bowser in SSBB Bowser gab hier sein Debüt in Super Smash Bros. Melee, in dem er von Anfang an verfügbar ist. Auch dort ist er ein eher langsamer, dafür aber starker Charakter, den man nur schwer von der Platte stossen kann, wegen seines Gewichtes. In der 51.Mission taucht er ausserdem als Giga-Bowser auf, der viel ist als der normale Bowser und auch dementsprechend mehr Kraft besitzt. Auch in Brawl ist er wieder mit dabei und dort ist Giga-Bowser sogar spielbar: Er ist Bowsers Super-Smash. Benutzt Bowser diesen, wächst er zu enormer Grösse an. Er nimmt in dieser Gestalt zwar nach wie vor Schaden, doch stosst ihn dieser nicht von der Platte. Leider ist er noch langsamer als sonst und bleibt nur begrenzte Zeit in diesem Zustand. Im Subraum-Emissär ist er ein Verbündeter von Ganondorf und arbeitet für die Meisterhand. Oft benutzt er seine Kanone, um Mario und Co. in Statuen zu verwandeln. Gegen Ende der Story wird er allerdings von Ganondorf verraten und in eine Trophähe verwandelt. Er wird zwar von König Dedede wieder zurückverwandelt, spielt dann aber keine wichtige Rolle mehr. Seine Angriffe sind: Mario Power Tennis In diesem Spiel sind sowohl Bowser wie auch sein Sohn als spielbarer Charakter verfügbar. Er ist ein langsamer Charakter, was er aber durch seine Stärke wieder wettmacht. In einem Minispiel taucht zudem ein Mechabowser auf, der mit Energiebällen besiegt werden muss. Wie jeder Charakter verfügt auch er über zwei Spezialschläge: Mario Party-Reihe Läuft man auf eines der Bowser Felder startet ein Minispiel, z.b. ein Roulette, bei dem man eigentlich nur verlieren kann. Manchmal zieht er dem Spieler auch Münzen oder sogar Sterne ab. In vielen Spielen ist er der Gastgeber des letzten Spielbretts. In einigen Spielen ist er auch auf Schiffen oder anderen an anderen Standorten zu finden. Football-Reihe thumb|right|150px|Bowser in Mario Strikers Charged In beiden bisher erschienenen Mario Fussball-Spielen ist Bowser aufgetaucht. In Mario Smash Football ist er noch kein wählbarer Charakter. Er kann während eines Spiels plötzlich auf das Spielfeld stürzen. Er behindert die Spieler, spuckt Feuer und springt auf dem Feld herum. Trifft er einen Spieler, wird dieser in die Erde gedrückt und ist für kurze Zeit verwirrt. In Mario Strikers Charged kann er schliesslich als starker Kapitän gewählt werden. Mario und Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen Bowser ist hier ein wählbarer Charakter. Er gehört zu den kräftigen Charakteren, ist aber sehr langsam, weshalb man ihn nicht für Langstreckensporte gebrauchen sollte. Besonders effektiv ist er in Sportarten, bei denen Kraft gefragt ist, wie Hammer-oder Speerwerfen. Seine Ausdauer ist überdurchschnittlich, es dauert lange bis Bowser müde wird. Familie Bowser's Verwandlungen Artworks Bild:SMB3_Bowser.jpg| ''Super Mario Bros. 3 Bild:SMWBowser.jpg| ''Super Mario World Bild:BowserSMW.jpg| ''Super Mario World Bild:MKBowser.PNG| ''Super Mario Kart Bild:Bowsersmrpg.png| ''Super Mario RPG Bild:Marioburntbutt64.jpg| ''Super Mario 64 Bild:Bowsersm64.png| ''Super Mario 64 Bild:SM64BowserToss.PNG| ''Super Mario 64 Bild:Mk64bowser.gif| ''Mario Kart 64 Bild:BowserTennis.PNG| ''Mario Tennis Bild:Bowsergolf.gif| ''Mario Golf Bild:Bowsergolf.jpg| ''Mario Golf Bild:BowserParty3.jpg| ''Mario Party 3 Bild:Bowserbuuhuu.jpg| ''Luigi's Mansion Bild:Sunshinebowser.jpg| ''Super Mario Sunshine Bild:MKBW.PNG| ''Mario Kart Super Circuit Bild:Ssbmbowser.jpg| ''Super Smash Bros. Melee Bild:Bowser_MLSS.jpg| ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Bild:BowserGP.jpg| ''Mario Kart Arcade GP Bild:DancingBowser.jpg| ''Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix Bild:MSBBowser.jpg| ''Mario Superstar Baseball Bild:MPL_Bowser2.jpg| ''Mario Pinball Land Bild:MPA_Bowser.jpg| ''Mario Party Advance Bild:Bowserstrikers.jpg| ''Mario Smash Football Bild:Bowserfootbal.png| ''Mario Strikers Charged Football Bild:MH3on3_Bowser.gif| ''Mario Hoops 3 on 3 Bild:MH3on3 Bowser1.jpg| ''Mario Hoops 3 on 3 Bild:MP4_Bowser.jpg| ''Mario Party 4 Bild:Bowser cart double.jpg| ''Mario Kart Double Dash!! Bild:Mkdd_bob-omb_battle.jpg| ''Mario Kart Double Dash!! Bild:Yoshibowser.jpg| ''Yoshi's Island DS Bild:Bowser222.jpg| ''New Super Mario Bros. Bild:BowserPM2.jpg| ''Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor Bild:Pprbwsr.jpg| ''Super Paper Mario Bild:SPMBowser.png| ''Super Paper Mario Bild:ItadakiBowser.PNG| ''Itadaki Street DS Bild:BowserMP8.png| ''Mario Party 8 Bild:Bowser.jpg| ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Bild:Bowser_SM64DS.jpg| ''Super Mario 64 DS Bild:BowserSMG.jpg| ''Super Mario Galaxy Bild:BowserKartWii.jpg| ''Mario Kart Wii Bild:Mariokartwiibowser.jpg| ''Mario Kart Wii Bild:Bowser.PNG| ''Mario Super Sluggers Bild:BowzerPartyDS.png| ''Mario Party DS Bild:ML3Bowser.jpg| ''Mario & Luigi RPG 3 en:Bowseres:Bowser Kategorie:Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Paper Mario Kategorie:Antagonist Kategorie:Mario Kategorie:Mario Kart Kategorie:Mario Party Kategorie:Koopa